another jolks(febuary)
by Kuskusnanjolno
Summary: option 1 of the another jolks book. where nanjou decides to take out the baby.


ahey everyone

this the spin off version of another jolks, I recommend reading that story first.

I will propably go through this and update soon, make sure it's great t

thank you and enjou

Nanjou's POV

I walked back in the office, ready to give my decision.

Me: I think you should take the baby out...

Doctor: As you wish. That's probably the safest choice...

Me; are you going to do a sea section?

Doctor: no she's too weak, she might not be able to survive it. We are going give her medicine, instead, to force the baby out.

We talked about all the details and the plan so I could gain an understanding of what would be happening to the woman I loved - being clueless would only panic me further.

After signing a form I walked out and started crying more while I slumped down in the chair; Waiting for the doctors to call me into Aina's room to inform me of the results. From my seat I could see a couple of doctors running into the room, clad in medical gear and wheeling in trolleys of various supplies, each sending shivers up my spine. Not long after I heard a bunch of people come in so I looked up and saw Pile, Emitsun, Mimorin and Sora running in, still in their costumes.

We all hugged and cried together, waiting to hear the news, clinging onto each other for moral support. Aina's parents were next to arrived, already crying as they approached us, desperately worried for their daughters health. I explained what had happened to them in order to help them understand the situation and after I did we all sat there in silence, our own thoughts practically eating us alive. As much as my thoughts were telling me to burst through those doors to be with Aina right now, I knew it wouldn't help the situation.

After 20 minutes the doctors called me inside. I walked to her room to be there for the birth. She was fast asleep, almost emotionless as the doctors started to give her the medicine, I couldn't believe what was about to happen - I was about to become a mom!

I held her hand while texting myparents telling them what's happening. After a few minutes aina woke up, her eyelids flickering and her face adopting an expression of confusion and discomfort. Just as she began to attempt to speak, her words were interrupted by her screaming in pain, which scared me and sent me into a panic.

Me:Aina! You're going to be okay, you can do this...

The doctors put her legs into position to help her be ready give birth. I held her hand, ready to face my future, letting her know that I was there with her. They put a mask on her face, which made her drift off to sleep, in order to ease the pain for her. The doctors were focussed solely on getting the baby out.

After what felt like an eternity, I heard a few strange sounds and the doctors finally announced that the baby head and shoulders are out. I rushed over there to see the tiniest human head, it was adorable. I started crying I couldn't believe this was my child and I couldn't wait to spoil it with fancy clothes and toys and lots of love.

The baby was finally all out but it wasn't crying, this sent everyone in panic. They fear Ai's body had damaged the baby's growth. The baby was tiny and only just bigger than the size of my hand, the doctors explained to me that there was a high chance of growth defects but nevertheless they could still live a relatively healthy life. I went out to the waiting room while they fixed up aina and explained what had happened to everyone, who all had clearly been panicking the entire time.

They were all happy for us but also upset about the baby having a defect - but we would all love it regardless, we just hoped it wouldn't affect them too severely in their life. I still couldn't believe how just the day before we thought we lost our baby and now we had brought a beautiful baby into the world. I thought Aina was the only miracle that would be brought into my life but I also had a gorgeous child - which definitely served as another. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

Once we were given the okay - Emitsun, Pile and I went to the nursery to see the baby. We walked around the room trying to locate our baby. The search was difficult but my eyes came to a halt when I saw a baby more than half the size of the rest. I wouldn't ever forget their face. There were no tubes connected to her which was a welcoming sight, a confirmation that she would be okay. They had a little purple beanie and was wrapped in a yellow blanket. The crib was labelled, which made my smile grow a thousandfold as I read it;

Kusuda / Nanjo (f)

It was a little girl, we had a girl!I was so happy to have a little daughter. I started crying into Emitsun, who also had same tears coming out. After a quick cry we looked at her before the doctors came to tell us that apparently Aina wasn't done quite yet and that she was carrying twins and that the next one was about to born. I started to freak out. TWINS!

We didn't buy enough for twins and we both work full time we could barely do one but now two. But it wasn't the time for all of that. I simply had to be by her side right away. So we all ran into the room to witness the birth of baby 2. Aina's face was contorted in pain, a sight that would never be any easier for me to see but I shook away any sad thoughts and was down on the other end to watch the doctors help the baby come out.

It was finally born, after plenty of panicking and was rushed straight away to be examined. We found out it was the same size as baby 1. Emitsun was holding the baby while in the room but we all headed out to wait for the results of Aina and the baby. I was still over the moon that the first baby was healthy and we all took the time to take lots of photos of her, treasuring the moment. Sora pointed out that she has the same face shape and facial expression as me. She had Aina's big beautiful smile which made my heart soar as I instantly recognised the similarities between the baby and her beautiful mother.

She was also quite active and trying to reach my hair and face. I could tell we had a special connection for certain. After half an hour the nurse came out and said that the other baby was healthy as well and was going to be okay, relieving the last clamp of anxiety from my body. I got up from my seat and carried the baby over to meet their new sibling, we read the cot which said:

Kusuda / Nanjo baby 2 (f)

Another girl, I was shocked but incredibly happy. I gave the baby 1 to Emitsun to hold while I held baby 2, taking in all of her pretty features. She was also so cute, she seemed my serious and has the cutest pout. She definitely looks like aina, I still wondered if they were identical twins or not. We test this by compare them next to each other. Besides for their face expression they looked the same .

The doctor finally informed us that aina was awake. We took our babies Into the room to meet aina.

As I walked in aina's eyes wided when she saw the babies

Her: Yoshi? Who's are those babies?

Me: They are ours Ai

Her: how? I had a miscarriage...

Me: There's good news; you didn't, you actually had twins.

Her: twins?! Do you know their gender?

Me: two beautiful girls

I nodded my head before leaning down to give baby 1 to her.

Me: what should we name her?

Her: does she look more like an eli or nozomi?

Me: nozomi. She's happy and already very cheeky, just like her mother.

Her: I love it. What about the other one?

Emitsun headed towards aina and passed baby 2 to her, aina held two small little babies

Me: I'm guessing Eli. She looks so serious. Be careful baby Eli, you'll get wrinkles at such a young age!

Aina laughed heartily before kissing their foreheads - a sight I wished to have imprinted in my mind forever.

I started there until it was really late at night and had to head back. Before I left I took a really cute photo of the babies together and aina.

I just smiled and picked her up eli from the aina's arms and she started smiling a little as if she could sense I was her mother. She reminded me of a little version of me but she had Aina's cute little nose. My parents weren't coming until the next day since they had to take a bullet train but Aina's parents came into the room to hold and look at the babies, they were so in love with her from the very start. The others came in and they each had a turn holding then , being extra careful not to scare or startle them or mix them up.

The hospital visiting hours came to an end a bit later so we all had to go home.

I went back to the new apartment and started to set up the nursery and move all the clothes I stored in the cardboard up on hangers. I had had a feeling that the baby would be a girl, so I had already bought a lot of cute little dresses for her. I had order another rolling crib, rocker, dressing table and a dresser. Lucky we had two spare rooms so I could turn one into the other nursery. In the meantime we would probably keep them together. We decided to give the girls each their stage colour name. That way we don't get mixed up.

Once I ordered I packed Aina's hospital bag and the babies bag in preparation for the next day. Around 3:00 I went to sleep and woke up at bright and early at 8:00 to go to the hospital, unable to wait any longer to see the woman I loved.

When I arrived the doctors told me Aina's health was improving and that she was off the tubes. I went into the nursery to see the babies, nozomi was there looking around and smiling, while Eli was fast asleep . I picked them up and took them to Aina's room,, as I walked out I saw my parents have arrived. They took turns holding the babies and we talked a little bit before we went to see Aina, not wanting to make her wait any longer.

We walked into the room to see Aina in the bed awake, seemingly in her own thoughts as she stared at the ceiling. I walked up to her and watched as she visibly lit up, making my heart sumersault inside my chest.

She smiled as I placed the babies in her arms, it was such a cute picture that I took another photo and posted it on Instagram and Twitter. I made sure to crop aina's face out and showing same hair. I captioned it with "instead of getting one niece I got were born yesterday. Prepare for cute picture and updates." We stayed in the room playing with the babies before aina could go home but must stay on bed rest. Before we left to go into the taxie I couldn't wait to go home and begin our new lives together in our apartment. I was going to surprise her with the new apartment that I got all ready for us and the babies. I gave the address to the taxi driver and as we got closer Aina started to notice that we weren't going the right way but I looked back at her lovingly, hoping to convey the fact that she could trust me. We pulled up at the front and I covered her eyes, gently taking Eli and nozomi off her. I guided her up to the apartment, guiding her carefully and took off her blindfold when we reached it.

Me: Welcome home...

I opened the door and saw our friends and family there with purple balloons and nine big balloons that spelled out 'Eli and nozomi. I started crying, having everyone together to celebrate our bundle of joy was truly a momentous occasion. I started unwrapping some of the presents that we had been brought and saw the little dress we brought for her. I looked at Aina, who was still in state of shock and excused us for a moment so we could have some time together. I held her hand and walked her to eli's nursery. I noticed that the nursery has been done up even more, there was a purple E with blue flowers on the walls and on top of the drawers there were blue and purple Russian dolls. Aina went around in the room looking at everything, the walls were painted a soft blue colour. There were lots of flower things, this is really what nozoeli would decorate their child's room. It was adorable I love it.

Next we walked next door where nozomi's room is going to be. The room was painted purple with little moon and stars. There was a sliver N on the wall. There were no future but I believed it was coming tomorrow.

After we finished looking we returned back to the living room to locate Eli and nozomi and make sure aina sits down. I found sora holding Eli, I had a nice chat with her and learned that she calls them nozoeli instead of eli and nozomi. Eli starts moving around and looked upset, I don't know much about babies yet but I believed she was getting hungry. I took her out of sora hands and took her to our bedroom. I got a blanket and cloth before grabbing aina. Aina feed her as I just adore the view of my two girls.

While aina fed eli I went back to mimorin who had nozomi. Nozomi was smiling and laughing. I wasn't sure if she was hungry but I took her to aina to get fed.

After 2 hours everyone left and we decided to call for pizza and watched movies. We were both tired that we fall asleep within 30 minutes of the movie starting. Lucky we put Eli and nozomi in the same cot in front of us, I made sure to get a wheeling coat for the first couple months.

The morning i woke up from banging coming from the door. I slowly got up and answered, it was my parent. I noticed the time was 8 in the morning, my parents were shocked that we slept all night. They walked over to The girls cot, nozomi was wide awake and smiling but Eli was fast asleep . They looked exactly the same and the only way you could tell them apart was from their blue and purple beanie. Nozomi had Aina's smile and it was adorable, just like her. Mom took her away to get a diaper change as I made the coffees. I noticed Aina was still fast asleep on the couch, she didn't look that comfortable and I wanted her to sleep in our bed. I continued having a conversation with dad while making the coffee, I was about done when mom come out.

Her: someone is hungry

Me: ohh I will wake up Ai

I walked over and started kissing her to wake her up, she's never been a morning person. After a few minutes she started getting up slowly, I sat next to her rubbing her back. Mom handed her Nozomi and she began feeding, i didn't feel comfortable with my dad seeing Aina feeding so I placed a blanket over her shoulder to cover everything. Mom just informed us that my brother and his fiancé were visiting tomorrow and asked if they could stay here. This apartment had 3 bedrooms and 2 living room. We could put the mattress on the floor in each of the girls room for nozomi was all fed up I grabbed her and got her change, I know one thing for sure is the different fashion these kids would have depending on who's dressing. I placed her in little jean pants and a yellow jumper even though the outfits were huge on her, she looks like a tiny version of me. We need to go shopping for them, to get them clothes that fit.

The whole time I was dressing her she was laughing and smiling, she kept putting her hands up like she wanted a hug. I couldn't resist the cuteness and gave her one, I placed a beanie on her and started recording her laughing and smiling. Hopefully my followers wouldn't mind the baby spam. I posted the video and updated them with details of nozomi .

"What a happy little baby, I couldn't help but dressing her similar to me. Ohh…. nearly forgot the updated information.

This little one is nozomi K nanjou, she was the first one born on the 8th February (yes the same day of the concert) at 11:11 (best wish) she was premature so she was only 15cm long and weighed 1kg. For a small baby she was all healthy and ready to take home."

I placed nozomi in the swing and checked on Eli , who seemed to be awake. She was crying a little bit and ready for their feed. Aina fed her as I went to the room to find clothes for her. When she was full I collected her to dress her, I put her in jeans and purple sweater. while I was getting her dressed she was serious still. She smile a little bit and swinging her hands up. A video her serious face switching to her happy excited face. When I tickled her. I posted it up on Instagram

" baby number 2 eli k nanjou. Yes I have nieces named nozomi and Eli, my brother really liked the names. Eli is my serious baby but has a sweet spot. Her weakness are tickles and when she does smile she lights up the whole room. She was born on the 9th February at 12:01am. You could say nozomi is one day older than eli .


End file.
